021815doirsami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:58 -- 05:59 AA: Sami, wandering the floor of the Casino, spots Doir and comes up to him, a look of urgency on her face. 05:59 AA: "Did you see the notice just now?" 05:59 GA: "yep." 06:00 GA: Doir takes a sip of his chocolate smoothie. "certainly looks like theres shenanigans afoot." 06:00 AA: Sami gives a look of "Sorry, but I have to ask this" and proceeds "Are you responsible?" 06:00 GA: "possibly indirectly" 06:00 AA: "What does that mean?" 06:00 GA: "do you see lily around here?" 06:01 AA: "No....actually, I haven't seen any of the kids." 06:01 GA: "mhm" 06:01 AA: "You and Maenam are the only members of the team that I've seen in a couple of hours." 06:02 GA: "so all the kids go missing. right after lily mentions that she's messing with other kids in order to fuck jack, to me- you were asleep- and this happens." 06:02 GA: "so" 06:02 AA: "She's what?!" 06:02 AA: "Doesn't she know what happened to the LAST player who screwed Jack?" 06:02 GA: "yeah, shes almost kind of hoping to be killed" 06:03 AA: Sami's face falls in confusion and maybe a little anger. 06:03 GA: "yep, thats how i feel too" 06:04 AA: "Man, I don't like this. The kids run off on their own and suddenly something happens that is so dramatic the world's name changes." 06:05 AA: "What if one of them gets hurt?" 06:05 GA: "'s probably already happened." 06:06 AA: Sami sighs. "I guess I shouldn't think of them like kids. They're as old as we are, mostly. Making their own mistakes is the best way to learn..." 06:06 AA: "...I'm just really worried about the sorts of mistakes they can make when Jack is at large." 06:06 AA: "Especially if Nate's right." 06:06 GA: "yeah, its tough, but nothing can really be done to educate fools until they educate themselves." 06:06 AA: "We might be losing them." 06:06 GA: "what did nate say?" 06:07 AA: She sighs again. "Nate thinks that battle lines are being drawn, and the twinks are splitting us into their own private armies." 06:07 AA: "And I think he might be right. It would explain Jack's suspicious generosity to the kids." 06:08 GA: Doir takes another nonchalant sip. "yep, sounds like what they're doing." 06:08 AA: "You're taking this awfully well," Sami deadpans. 06:08 GA: "i wouldnt be surprised if by the end of this we have three or four factions based on the twinks all with their own agendas." 06:08 AA: "Four?" 06:09 GA: "well, thats depending if on the herald is smart enough to gather his own forces, or if a rogue group of just players forms." 06:09 GA: "if both, itd be five, i guess." 06:09 AA: "Oh, right....the Herald. I hadn't even really considered him as a participant in whatever's happening. He's never been very active in these twinkly intrigues." 06:10 GA: "hes probably the least twinkish twink, to be honest. he doesn't have an agenda and he doesn't really lie or cheat people just for what they can do for him." 06:10 GA: "just kinda does the stuff he wants. i respect that." 06:10 AA: "Or if he does, he's even better at looking innocent than Scarlet." 06:10 GA: "true, he could be some kind of crouching moron hidden badass" 06:10 AA: "Which is one of the scariest thoughts I've ever had." 06:11 GA: "didnt rilset see his sheet?" 06:11 AA: "It might explain why Scarlet was attracted enough to him to let him fill her primer in their session." 06:11 GA: "if herald had a high deceive, we'd know for sure."" 06:11 AA: "Maybe. I don't remember. I didn't get to see it, if so." 06:11 AA: "I was....sort of distracted during the fight." Sami blushes a little. 06:12 GA: "me too. jack had just come back, and i was fucking pissed." 06:12 GA: "nobody was freaking out then. 'oh, doir, jack is stuck here, he wont pull anything, and if he does we cant do anything about it.'" 06:13 AA: "Well we couldn't have." 06:13 AA: "I don't know about you, but I was too exhausted to fight him again." 06:13 AA: "I'm still not sure if I have the energy for it." 06:14 AA: "Even if we have the power. Which I'm not sure we do." 06:14 GA: "yeah, im fucking done with his stupid shit. he can whisk away our kids for all i care, im just done." 06:14 AA: Sami rolls her eyes. "You don't mean that." 06:14 GA: "i doubt we have the power. we only won because he underestimated us, and was just toying until we managed to actually staab him." 06:14 GA: Doir sighs. "yeah, maybe i dont." 06:15 GA: "now there really isnt anything we can do, though." 06:15 AA: "Listen....if it does come down to a schism, I already know whose side I'm on. But our first loyalties are always to each other, right?" 06:16 GA: "of course, dude." Doir smiles for the first time all conversation. "we're close as sibs, yo, most of us vets." 06:16 AA: "Regardless of how the twinks split us up and make us compete with one another, we're not going to let this turn into a war, right?" 06:16 GA: "well, the twinks might have a war. but i aint gonna fight my friends." 06:16 AA: "Good." 06:17 GA: "i may be pretty erratic, but real friendship isnt something i flake on." 06:17 GA: "thats what sailor moon taught me." 06:18 AA: Sami chuckles and shakes her head. 06:18 GA: "hows nate doin, by the way?" 06:19 AA: "Tough to say. He said one of his kids just got killed. She's still got a dreamself, so he wasn't freaking out, but I think it affected him more than he was letting on." 06:19 AA: "And it sounds like she had a pretty rough time on his world." 06:19 GA: "jeez, i hear theyre droppin like flies over their. that land must be a fucking deathtrap." 06:19 GA: *over there 06:19 AA: "Maybe. Apparently their denizen is an executioner." 06:20 AA: "But Jackjack's alive, apparently! I'm still figuring out what to say when I try to message him." 06:20 GA: "oh! cool! thats uh, your kid that we didnt know if he was alive, right?" 06:20 GA: "im sure he'd be happy to hear anything from his alternate universe mom" 06:20 AA: "Yeah. My son with Beau." Sami smiles a quiet smile for a while. 06:21 GA: "make sure whatever you say is positive, if he's on that rough land." 06:21 AA: "Oh, I don't know....I don't think I'm anywhere near as cool as the Sami from his world. What if I'm a huge disappointment to him?" 06:21 GA: "heheh, youve gotten pretty badass, sami. i think you'll be fine." 06:22 GA: "just be yourself, or something" 06:22 AA: Sami nods, and remains quiet for a little while. 06:22 AA: "Nate confirmed that the denizen of LOBAB was a former player, too. Just like on LOGAT." 06:22 AA: "And another Lord." 06:23 AA: "...so is Rilset, actually." 06:23 GA: "thought he was a mage, though?" 06:23 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I think he used to be. That must have changed somehow." 06:23 GA: "ah. i bet he used uh, whats it called, the shenanigans rocks that we used to cheat our aspects up." 06:24 AA: "You could be right. We know Scarlet got some when she killed Ryspor." 06:24 GA: "oh shit, she did?" 06:24 AA: "Only apparently all the shenanicite is gone now. Just disappeared." 06:24 GA: "well, a lord of void sounds like theyd be able to do that. or maybe jack stole it all." 06:25 GA: "or libby? or scarlet. who knows." 06:25 AA: "Nate thinks it's interesting that we get a new Lord of Void right before a bunch of powerful cheating mechanisms ust up and disappear." 06:25 AA: "And the timing is certainly interesting." 06:25 GA: He shrugs. "probably gonna bite us in the ass at some point." 06:26 AA: "Maybe." 06:26 GA: "have you tried, like" 06:26 GA: "asking rilset" 06:26 AA: "Not yet. I only just found out." 06:26 AA: "He and I have never been very close." 06:26 GA: "yeah he doesnt like me so much either" 06:26 GA: "trolls never like me." 06:26 AA: "I didn't like how he treated Null, so I always avoided him." 06:27 AA: "And after he tried to kill Ryspor..." 06:27 AA: "...I just don't know if I can trust him and Scarlet anymore." 06:27 GA: "we could never trust them, sami. but its always good to have some allies." 06:28 GA: "if we do split, id rather have them in our good graces than not." 06:29 AA: "Oh, I'm not going to provoke them or anything." 06:29 GA: "i know youd probably end up on libbys, and libby and scarlet aint exactly tight. maybe you should try and befriend them before its too late?" 06:29 AA: "Scarlet and I have actually always gotten along really well. That's part of why it hurt so much when she used me to get Ryspor killed." 06:29 GA: "oh, that sucks" 06:30 AA: "You know she was the first twink I met in person, right?" 06:30 GA: "yeah, i heard about that. you drank her weird twink juice or something?" 06:30 AA: "When I first woke up on Derse, I met Null, then the two of us met Scarlet together. We had a sleepover." 06:30 AA: "Yeah....that did happen." Sami sounds a little forlorn. 06:31 AA: "Maybe I should have stopped trusting her then and there." 06:31 GA: "you are pretty trusting 06:31 GA: " 06:31 AA: "Before playing this game, I always thought that everyone was basically good at heart and anything bad they did was just sort of a misunderstanding." 06:32 GA: "im sure scarlet, libby, all the twinks were good once, sami" 06:32 AA: "Or because what two people wanted was so different that they couldn't both get their way, and it was too important to both of them for either to back down." 06:33 GA: "thats a nice disposition, but its probably for the best that you lost it" 06:33 AA: "I'm not even sure I believe in 'good' and 'bad' anymore, Doir. It's not just the twinks, or even our friends who've gone bad. I've done some pretty flipped up things too." 06:33 GA: "there was never such a thing as good or bad" 06:33 AA: "Maybe not." 06:33 GA: "its always been shades of grey, and people have always had their own agendas and moral codes." 06:34 GA: "what matters is if you try to be a lighter shade, or something" 06:34 AA: "I guess." Sami seems unconvinced. 06:34 AA: "But anyway, that's two denizens now that have been confirmed to be former players, and Lords of their aspect at that." 06:35 GA: "okay, lets think back to the other denizens we've seen" 06:35 AA: "I'm sensing a pattern here. I need to talk to LOCAR--er, LOCAS's denizen and see if they're a Lord of Mind, too." 06:35 GA: "one was a peacock, the other was some kind of planet baby, another was a giant, and one was just a worm." 06:35 AA: "Mine was a river." 06:36 AA: "Until he was a merman." 06:36 GA: "what was the executioner?" 06:36 AA: "Only the merman might've just been in my mind since I was in the river that was also him at the time." 06:36 AA: "Dunno. But Nate kept making cat puns." 06:36 GA: "okay, we've seen tons of animal aliens that could be any of these denizens." 06:37 GA: "maybe in their denizen forms, theyre just bigger." 06:37 AA: "Or maybe becoming a denizen lets you change your form." 06:37 AA: "Or even forces you to." 06:37 GA: "ooh, yeah" 06:37 GA: "i wonder if rilset will become one now?" 06:38 AA: "I don't know. If so....it might be a way to avoid becoming a Horrorterror at the end of a universe." 06:38 GA: "third option! be a final boss. i like it." 06:38 AA: "Except that players sometimes kill Denizens. And I imagine the death counts as Just if you're being a villain." 06:39 GA: "well yeah, i didnt say id want to be it." 06:39 AA: "Unless they just pop back into existence a little while after being killed since they were just doing their job." 06:39 GA: "maybe?" 06:39 GA: "im still not sure if its better to just kill ourselves now or risk becoming denizens/horrorterrors." 06:40 GA: "who knows what winning even means? might not be worth it." 06:40 AA: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, if you ever do become a horrorterror, I'll nurse you back to sanity." Sami smiles at him. 06:40 GA: "hshsh, cool!" Doir smiles back. 06:41 GA: "we could be friends forever!" 06:41 GA: "ooh, i do like this option." 06:41 AA: "I'm not sure if sanity ever comes back all the way for them though. I've yet to talk to one that really thinks the same way humans do. But maybe that's just because they were already aliens before." 06:42 GA: "id totally be the best horrorterror" 06:42 GA: "we should make horrorterror sonas" 06:42 GA: "and then like in madoka magica our drawings would become real someday" 06:43 GA: "do you think they have access to the internet?" 06:43 AA: "I'd rather not. For starters, I don't think becoming a horrorterror is in my future." 06:43 GA: "kind of a dealbreaker if they dont. lmao. dealbreaaker. heheh." 06:44 GA: "dude put in a good word for me w/ them" 06:45 AA: Sami rolls her eyes indulgently. 06:45 AA: "I told Nate I would ask them about a couple of things anyway. I don't know if they'll give me any answers though." 06:46 AA: "They still don't trust me much." 06:46 GA: "they have trust?" 06:46 AA: "Apparently." 06:48 GA: "heh, so if denizens are past players, do you think we can ever become as strong as them?" 06:49 GA: "ooh, or as strong as like, jack?" 06:49 AA: "Jack was a player too. We can definitely become as strong as him. The question is just whether we'll survive long enough to do so." 06:50 GA: "wait. why hasnt he become a horrorterror? hes lived just as long as libby, no?" 06:50 AA: "If he managed to escape every universe before it ended, it wouldn't have ever left him a horrorterror." 06:51 AA: "It's not about how long you live. It's about what happens to you when you can't die but you no longer exist in any physical space." 06:51 GA: "hm" 06:51 GA: "so its like a glitch" 06:51 AA: "I guess you could think of it that way." 06:52 AA: "But I'm not really the one to ask. Jack would have a better idea of the game from a coding perspective." 06:52 GA: "glitches can be fixed, if you have the tools..." 06:52 GA: "and jack and i have the tools." 06:52 AA: "What would 'fixing' the glitch consist of?" 06:53 GA: "going in and creating some kind of fallback plan for when those who cant die no longer exist physically." 06:53 GA: "before they become a horrorterror." 06:53 AA: "And I get really scared when I imagine you making permanent alterations to the game code. I know Nate wants to destroy the game, but the code's GOT to be really complex. Just making random updates to it could have so many unforseen consequences." 06:54 GA: "dude, jack's done alterations all the time, and so have i. like when i hacked maenam?" 06:54 AA: "That's slightly different, though even that makes me nervous." 06:54 GA: "hell, i wouldnt be surprised if half of the shit in this game was coded in by him." 06:54 AA: Sami sighs. "That would explain all the things that make the game feel like we're playing a beta." 06:54 AA: "If someone's making live updates to the code..." 06:55 AA: "...and tons of them." 06:55 GA: "and all the creepy as hell sadistic things, like horrorterrors and shit" 06:55 GA: "wait, nate wants to destroy the game too?" 06:55 GA: "hahah, sweet" 06:56 AA: "At one point, so did I. I changed my mind. But I'm not going to stand in anyone else's way unless their methods put others in danger." 06:57 GA: "eh." Doir shrugs. "i mean, what would that accomplish, anyway? we'd all just cease to exist or something. boo." 06:57 GA: "maybe we could create a new game thats much better." 06:57 AA: "I won't let that happen. And Nate says he wouldn't do it unless he had an escape route planned." 06:58 GA: "whats he gonna do, shoot the fabric of reality?" 06:58 AA: Sami shrugs. 06:59 AA: "I told him he might need to talk to Jack. Seeing as that was Jack's and Null's plan too." 06:59 GA: "what, i cant help? pff" 07:00 AA: "Maybe you can. But you would probably need to talk to Jack as well." 07:00 AA: "And I really hope both of you are smart enough not to just take anything he tells you as the honest truth." 07:00 GA: "like i wanna talk to him. we left off on a really awkward note, with, yknow, him coming back after we killed him, and then just kind of ignoring him for years." 07:00 GA: "yes sami, ive learned nothing in all the time ive spent with jack." 07:01 GA: "didnt like, learn my lesson that time he killed me or anything." 07:02 AA: "Sorry. I've gotten too addicted to being Den Mother I think." 07:03 AA: Sami looks sad. "I hope the kids are all right." 07:03 GA: "dont worry, youre a good team mom, sami" 07:03 GA: "yeah... theyre adults, mostly, though. im sure they can handle it, and if not, they have extra lives." 07:10 GA: "they uh, they fixed the ragtime! so they musta done somethin right...?" 07:11 AA: "I don't know. The silence is kind of eerie." 07:11 GA: "mm, yeah. kinda miss the noise now. did you ever end up talking to that n- to that waitress?" 07:12 AA: "Not yet. We're meeting up in a bit. Wait, what were you about to say?" 07:13 GA: "...npc. i didnt though." 07:13 AA: "Sigh." 07:13 GA: "hey, im trying!" 07:13 AA: "It was a nice effort." 07:14 AA: "I'm not letting you guys put these people in danger with your efforts to end the game, either, by the way." 07:14 GA: "oh, im not trying, i dont really care." 07:14 GA: "but i get your point." 07:15 GA: "i thought about what you said when you were drunk, if you even remember that, and... we are heroes. we should be saving them." 07:15 GA: "itd be nice if they put any effort into letting us help, but, eh." 07:18 GA: "oh uh, also, sorry about like you nearly getting completely pranked." 07:18 GA: "in my defence, i had hit the everclear and lily is very persuasive." 07:19 AA: "Oh, so you haven't noticed my retribution yet? Interesting." Sami's voice is full of mischief. 07:19 GA: "retribution? i didnt let us actually do anything!" 07:20 GA: "and quite frankly im surprised you didnt wake up during the ensuing angry yelling argument lily and i had afterward." 07:20 AA: Sami's smile turns wicked and she looks away. "You should know better than to even THINK about pranking a witch, Doirbles." 07:20 GA: Doir doesn't look worried. "mhm." 07:20 AA: "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to reverse it." 07:20 AA: "Once you've suffered enough." 07:21 AA: "If I can figure out a counterspell." 07:21 GA: "what, did you make me infertile or something" 07:21 AA: "Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!" 07:21 GA: "yeah, youre bluffing." 07:21 AA: "And are you kidding, that'd probably be a FAVOR to you. You've already got two kids, at this point do you really want more?" 07:22 GA: "tru" 07:23 AA: "I mean I might some day just because it might be nice to have a little girl, too. And we would actually get to raise her ourselves. But that's way off in the future." 07:23 GA: Doir nods. "itd be nice to have kids if we someday get a happy ending." 07:24 AA: "Or even just a couple of decades of breathing room." 07:24 GA: "yeah." 07:24 AA: "If I end up becoming the next Oracle, 'endings' aren't really a luxury I'll have." 07:25 GA: "heh, since beaus a dude, you guys could totes have a kid... maybe?" 07:25 AA: "Yeah, I don't know. I'm not sure how the ghost thing will work there." 07:25 GA: "itd be like half ghost. shit, itd be danny phantom. dude. danny phantom kid. duuuude." 07:25 AA: "Worse comes to worst maybe we can borrow some Twink technology or use the ectobio equipment again." 07:26 AA: "But that's really not a priority right now." 07:26 GA: "yeah. its a real shame we didnt get to raise our kids, though." 07:26 GA: "lily and erisio'd have been fun to bring up, heh." 07:27 AA: "Wouldn't have had time though." 07:27 AA: "They would still be five year olds at best if we had been the ones to raise them." 07:28 GA: "i spose all we can do is hope we get that break." 07:28 GA: "maybe get beau to do some luck stuff, heheh" 07:29 AA: "It's amazing that his powers are working even from this far away. He's really impressive." 07:29 GA: "what a trooper" 07:29 AA: "Like I don't think I could call down storms on worlds I can't even see." 07:29 GA: "ironic that the dude with the light powers can do stuff he cant even see" 07:30 AA: "I might be able to do some tiny little horrorterror hexes on something from far away, but I probably couldn't do much more than make someone's computer explode, at best." 07:30 GA: "dude" 07:30 GA: "make jacks explode lmao" 07:30 AA: "Like he doesn't have five computers on him at all times." 07:30 AA: "And I'm not SURE I could do it. I just think it would be possible." 07:31 GA: "hehehe, sure would be cool. i hope hes not using those computers to fuck with our kids right now, both literally and metaphoricaally." 07:32 AA: "Ughhh. What is WRONG with Lily?!" 07:32 AA: "I know she's been through a lot, but flip!" 07:32 GA: "ive failed as a parent, i think" 07:32 AA: "You've only known her a couple of months, Doir." 07:32 GA: "no i mean the other me" 07:32 AA: "Oh." 07:32 AA: "Well I don't know him well enough to defend him." 07:33 GA: "she always said other me was kind of crap at being a dad, and other you had to step in a lot." 07:33 GA: "i probably messed her up by being me and showing a bad example." 07:33 AA: "...the other me who couldn't rescue her own son from other Balish." 07:33 GA: "and i know shes going through a lot of stuff what with the insane balish genes and the other me dying." 07:34 AA: "Ugh! They're not insane Balish genes! They're OUR Balish's genes!" 07:34 GA: "i dunno dude. balish was, is strong. hell, we couldnt even kill a mindwiped version." 07:34 GA: "he was pretty insane dude" 07:35 AA: "Balish had dark stuff in him that was trying to make him act one way, but he always fought it, and he always had control!" 07:35 GA: "yeah. but lily is scared that she wont be able to." 07:35 GA: "shes scared that she's gonna lose it and kill all of her friends." 07:35 AA: "Well why doesn't she talk to ME then?! Or Darmok?! Does she think we don't know what it's like to have things in your head that aren't you?" 07:36 AA: "Heck, Darmok's even got the same genes! He's her brother now!" 07:36 AA: "She's not the first person in Paradox Space to have to grapple with this sort of thing!" 07:36 GA: "i dont know! she's confused and scared, she might not realize you two could help her." 07:37 GA: "but its too late now." Doir sits on the floor. "her and the other kids must have started some kind of coup and finished the world quest in secret or something." 07:37 AA: "You think they finished the world quest? By themselves?" Sami looks surprised by the notion. 07:38 GA: "the ragtime is silenced! thats gotta be the quest finished." 07:38 AA: "I would....actually be a little proud of them, if that's true." 07:38 AA: "That never happened in our session though. The world's name changing because the quest was complete." 07:38 AA: "...but I guess we never really completed any quests in SLAMMAJAMM, did we?" 07:38 GA: "we never actually finished any worlds" 07:38 AA: "Surely Maso must have?" 07:39 AA: "They had Balish leading them. He knew what he was doing." 07:39 GA: "maso killed their second denizen, and i dunno about their first denizen." 07:39 GA: "maybe their first one needed something else, like hephaeustus did." 07:40 AA: "Maybe." 07:40 AA: "Wait, I think I finished the quest on LOGAT." 07:40 AA: "Unless I was supposed to overthrow the oppresive theocracy those birds were facing, too." 07:40 AA: "Which I still kind of want to go back and do one day." 07:40 AA: "I hate that they don't let themselves fly." 07:40 GA: "ooh, can i come? lets establish a communist party!" 07:41 AA: "I'm not sure when I'll have time to go back to LOGAT, honestly." 07:42 GA: "yeah, we probably wont for a long time." 07:43 GA: "i never really finished my land either, because we never found the denizen. also, all of the elves died. but i did go back to speak with the mind slugs a lot, as a mind ghost myself." 07:43 GA: "learned a bunch. was pretty cool i guess." 07:43 AA: "What ever happened to that one sassy elf, anyway? I liked her." 07:44 GA: "jack probably got her. he slaughtered all of them." 07:44 AA: "Oh." Sami sounds sad. 07:44 GA: "yeah, i liked her too. thats why i didnt just. like. destroy the illusions completely when i could have." 07:47 AA: "We should probably tell Maenam about all this stuff too. But we've got to be careful about telling people things via Pesterchum. All the twinks have ways to spy on Pesterchum, and if things are about to turn into a three-way twink-off, I'm nervous about being too loose lipped in unsecure channels." 07:48 GA: Doir chips in a "phrasing" after 'three-way twink-off, and again after 'being too loose lipped in unsecure channels'. 07:49 GA: "uh, yeah, ive known they could do that since i heard scarlet makes plays about our logs on derse." 07:50 GA: He shrugs. "dont really got any secrets to keep, though." 07:50 AA: Sami blushes a little when Doir mentions 'plays about our logs.' 07:53 GA: "but uh, if you tell me anything you dont want said again, just ask." 07:53 AA: "No, I don't mean like that. I just mean be careful about saying anything that might antagonize any of them." 07:54 AA: "Like I mean calling Jack a butt probably isn't that big a deal because, one, he knows we think he's a dick, and two, he probably takes a lot of pride in how much of a butt he is." 07:54 GA: "oh. yeah, but, antagonizing the enemies is kind of my *thing*, yknow." 07:56 GA: "i dont really have anything against the other twinks, anyway, except that theyre dicks sometimes too. but yknow, i get why. we found out their origin stories already." 07:57 GA: "ive learned to walk on eggshells talking to them lest i say something asinine, too." 07:59 AA: "Probably a good idea." 08:00 AA: "I'm not quite so careful, but I also don't think any of them sees me as a potential threat to anyone but myself." 08:00 GA: "i doubt they see me as a threat either, they just genuinely do not like me." 08:00 GA: "which is cool, im not a huge fan either" 08:01 GA: "probably one of my least favorite characters tbh" 08:02 GA: "not the least. that dean guy is still worse than me." 08:02 GA: "but still. low. like. maybe above vejant? but below pellok, i liked him, he was a ninja." 08:03 AA: "Marginally." Sami deadpans, but then she catches his eye and smiles to make it clear she's teasing. 08:04 GA: Doir smiles too. "oh, sami, im on jacks team now, bahahah, look at me im a pilot blah blah blah i talk to people way more than is socially acceptable" 08:04 GA: "i use swords or, something, and i steal from gnomes maybe" 08:04 AA: Sami looks sad, remembering Dean. "Yeah." 08:04 GA: "did you hear the other dean betrayed the humans? heh" 08:04 AA: "Maybe we should reach out to his kids more. Make sure they're getting good guidance." 08:05 GA: "which are his kids?" 08:07 AA: "Um..." Sami pulls out her 'Book of Shadows,' which is just a witch-y looking tablet, and checks something on it. "Actually, he's only got one. Mari." 08:07 AA: "I talked to her before. She really doesn't want to believe in magic." 08:07 GA: "oh, that chick? i met her at... hallo... ween? she stole the loot." 08:07 AA: "She's the one that took the Staff with all of the alternate-universe Acenia skulls on it from that evil warlock or whatever he was." 08:08 GA: "thiago lookalike that i killed!" 08:08 GA: "i didnt like her." 08:09 AA: "Really? Did she seem erratic?" 08:09 GA: "i must have sensed the dean within." 08:09 GA: "no, she seemed like a stubborn idiot." 08:09 GA: "she refused to believe in anything supernatural despite it happening RIGHT in front of us, agent skully style, and she took the loot!" 08:09 AA: "..." Sami's lips become a straight line and she refuses to meet Doir's eyes. 08:10 GA: "okay, yes, i know thats hypocritical of me, but she was stupid in a different way." 08:10 AA: "It takes a while to believe in this stuff, Doir. I thought Null was a cosplayer when I saw her, you know." 08:11 GA: "they were adventuring for months before us!" 08:11 AA: "Until I did her toenails and realized she wasn't wearing any makeup." 08:11 GA: "the haunted house we were in, on a golden planet where people could FLY, was full of crazy demonic shit!" 08:12 AA: "Well yeah, but it's not like we found any magical stuff after the first few months. It wasn't until I got back from Libby's with that book on Eldritch Painting." 08:12 GA: "... wait, you became infested with the horrorterrors because you read a book?" 08:13 AA: "Well, I mean, it was because I put the things I learned in the book into practice." 08:19 GA: "gah, yknow, you probably wouldnt have gotten so hurt if i had sacrificed any of my hitpoints in that fight" 08:19 GA: "i didnt get hit once, and there were like multiple parts where i totes coulda jumped in front of fire and stuff to save you. we were like right next to each other in that smokestack." 08:20 AA: "Nah, I still would've fallen off my broom." 08:21 GA: "not if you hadnt been hit so many times" 08:22 AA: "I burned my broom to cinders flying through a flaming smokestack, Doir." 08:22 AA: "It wasn't about 'hit points.'" 08:22 GA: "pfah." 08:23 GA: "puh flippin ah." 08:23 GA: "asterisk contempt noise asterisk." 08:25 GA: "it probably couldnt be helped. but next time, i am so heroically jumping in front of fires to help people and shit." 08:26 GA: "like a real hero. superhero? magical girl." 08:26 AA: "Besides," Sami smiles, "I think me getting hurt like that is part of what made Beau decide to make a move on me." 08:27 AA: "So it was a good thing in the end." 08:27 GA: "hehe, that's pretty adorable." 08:28 GA: "you guys always had the best ship... of relations, relationship. even if it ended up bringing jack back and ruining our lives, im glad that it's lasted all this time." 08:30 AA: "Technically it hasn't, though. That Beau and this Beau are different people, even if he remembers doing the same thing when the Sami from his timeline got hurt." 08:30 GA: Doir shrugs. "tomato tomato. they had the same experiences, arent they the same?" 08:30 GA: "up until the end, at least." 08:33 AA: "They're really similar. It's part of why I fell in love with this Beau so fast. Even though I felt like I was betraying the Beau from our timeline when I did at first." 08:33 AA: "But I'll bet she's found another Sami who she's really happy with. Maybe it's even the Sami from his timeline!" 08:33 AA: "That'd be nice. If both of them got a happy ending in their dream bubbles." 08:33 GA: Doir shrugs. "maybe. that'd be pretty poetic." 08:34 GA: "i hope our lost friends are happy out in dreambubble hell." 08:34 AA: "Me too." 08:35 AA: "Okay, enough morose talk. We've got a lot of stuff to do. I've got to talk to Jackjack, we should probably tell Maenam about what's going on, and I still need to meet up with Brandy." 08:36 GA: "okey doke! ive got uh. um." 08:36 AA: "And if they really HAVE solved the World Quest, I guess I've got to figure out what to do with all this dosh. I wonder if we can find another Fraymotif salesman?" 08:37 GA: "maybe that boomer guy is still alive... see you later, sami. ill just be here, i guess." 08:37 GA: Doir whips out some crayons. "coloring or something" 08:37 AA: "Okay. Maybe you should talk to Nate if you really are thinking of trying to stop the game." 08:38 GA: "eh, not really. maybe ill say hi anyway though." 08:38 AA: "But look who I'm talking to. Like you two don't text every day." 08:38 GA: "not really?" 08:38 AA: "What, really?" 08:38 GA: "we're not exactly clingy people" 08:39 AA: "Not even just to say 'Hey, how's your day going?' or 'I'm thinking of you, less than three?'" 08:39 GA: "nope. mostly just talk when we have real things to say." 08:41 GA: He shrugs. "thats how... everyone... is...?" 08:41 AA: "I guess it makes sense for you two. I just figured everyone was like Beau and me." 08:41 AA: "Never stopped to think about it really." 08:42 GA: "do you guys seriously speak every day? at most i speak to like two people, hours apart from each other." 08:42 AA: "Well I mean it's not like....deep conversations or anything." 08:42 GA: "hell, youre like the first person ive seen all day" 08:42 GA: "which, okay, everyone is missing, but its not unusual" 08:43 AA: "It's a much nicer way to wake up than using an alarm clock." Sami's voice is dreamy. 08:44 AA: "We're long distance, you know? You've got to keep that intimacy going somehow, when you can't be there holding hands and kissing and..." Sami's smile turns wicked "...other things." 08:44 GA: "oookay, tmi, go away now, take care, polar bear." 08:45 AA: "See you later, armadillo." -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 20:45 --